El día en que nuestro amor renació
by LovelySora
Summary: Ellos dos se prometieron volverse a ver, tras la devastación creada por los titanes hace ya más de 1000 años, Su amor sigue vivo y es lo que ahora lo reunirá de nuevo.
1. El día en que nuestro amor renació

''**El día en que nos nuestro amor renació''**

**Título:** El día en que nuestro amor renació.

**Anime: **Shingeki no kyojin/進撃の巨人

**Pareja:** Petra x Levi

**Personajes secundarios:** Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Hanji Zoe, Erwin Smith.

**Tipo de Fic:** Hetero

**Género del fic: **Romance/ Reencuentro / Drama / Lemon

**Clasificación:** +16

**Advertencias: **Este Fic puede contener vocabulario anti sonante y escenas de sexo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Summary: **Ellos dos se prometieron volverse a ver, tras la devastación creada por los titanes hace ya más de 1000 años, Su amor sigue vivo y es lo que ahora lo reunirá de nuevo.

**Opinión de la Autora: **Hola a todos los lectores de esta pobre historia de amor, yo amo la pareja PetraxLevi3 (Levi tiene 16 y Petra 15 años de edad) Espero que sea de su agrado y pues nada… ¡Léanlo y ámenme!

**Prologo**

Habían pasado 1000 años desde el Ataque de los titanes donde luchaban Levi y su Escuadrón, durante la lucha perdió a la persona que más apreció tuvo, Petra, ahora en la actualidad ellos son estudiantes de primer año de la Preparatoria en Fujisawa, ¿Quién diría que el destino los volvería a unir?, ¿Sera el destino o el amor lo que los unirá?, Pero pronto ellos se darán cuenta que se necesitan, son el uno para el otro, su otra mitad, su alma gemela y hasta su vida propia.

**El día en que nuestro amor renació.**

_Lunes 18 de Abril._

_7:00 a.m._

Sonó el despertador de Petra haciéndola despertar con mala gana, pero no importaba, ¡Era su primer día en la Preparatoria! Conocería mucha gente nueva y eso la alegraba, la chica de cabellos color calabaza de dirigió al baño para darse una buena ducha con agua tibia. Después de 10 minutos en el baño salió y se arregló rápidamente, procedió a peinarse su corto cabello y colocar un broche color negro, le encantaba usar broches desde que era una niña de 4 años. Su madre le hacía peinados diferentes cada día.

_-Que recuerdos…_- Dijo la chica mientras miraba la ventana.

Bajo las escalaras para encontrarse con su madre preparando el desayuno. Tomo rápido su desayuno y se apresuró en comerlo, estaba completamente emocionada sabía que pasaría algo interesante allí. Termino su desayuno, se apresuró a despedirse de su madre y salió colocándose sus zapatos.

_-¡Nos vemos mamá!_- Dijo Petra mientras salía de su casa.

_8:10 a.m._

Llegó a la Preparatoria y se sintió decidida y a la vez nerviosa, iba caminando cuando de repente alguien la choco por la espalda haciendo que esta diera unos pasos hacia adelante tratando de equilibrarse.

_-Auch…-_ Dijo una chica de gafas y cabellos cafés oscuros atados a una alta coleta que estaba tirada en el piso.

Petra se giró para ayudarla ofreciéndole su mano, la cual esta tomo y se disculpó.

_-Lo siento mucho…-_Dijo haciendo la reverencia apenada.-_ Soy Hanji Zoe, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_ Dijo mientras una sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro.

_-Petra… Petra Ral, un gusto conocerte Hanji- _Dijo mientras sonreía satisfecha.

Caminaron hasta la lista de alumnos donde se les asignaba su aula.

_-Veamos…- _Dijo Hanji mientras guía su dedo en las listas.

Petra miraba las listas de primer grado y observo su nombre en la lista de 1-2.

_-Yo estoy en el aula 2 ¿y tú?-_ Dijo Petra feliz.

_-Yo estoy en el aula 3, ¡Que mal! Yo quería estar contigo Petra- _Dijo la chica de gafas mientras sollozaba. -_Pero nos veremos, ¿verdad Petra?_- Dijo en consuelo.

_-¡Claro que sí!- _Dijo la chica de cabello corto color calabaza mientras sonreía, no pudo evitar leer de nuevo la lista y observo un nombre que le parecía familiar ''_Levi Rivaille'' _Que nombre tan más curioso pero a la vez nostálgico.

Petra y Hanji pasaron a sus respectivas aulas, Petra miro que todos los demás chicos hablaban entre risas excepto uno: un chico de cabellera negra, color de piel pálida, baja estatura y una mirada terriblemente fría. Al principio esa persona le causaba temor, pero después le causo una extraña sensación de felicidad y apreció.

No entendía por qué tenía esa sensación de acercarse hacia aquella persona que le causaba tanta nostalgia.

-''_ ¿Acaso lo he visto en alguna otra parte?, no…no lo creo, si fuera así lo recordaría de inmediato, pero… ¿Por qué siento esto? Ni siquiera yo lo sé. ''- _Pensaba la joven chica que quedó petrificada ante esa persona varios minutos. Todas las personas presentas la miraban extrañadas, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a esa chica?.

Por fin Petra reacciono, y se dirigió a su butaca que quedaba cinco asientos delante de Levi.

Pasaban los minutos y Petra sentía como Levi le clavaba la mirada en el alma, estaba tan asustada que no podía siquiera voltearse para mirarlo cara a cara.

Su cuerpo por fin reacciono y se volteo lentamente para mirarlo.

_-H-Hola…- _Dijo Petra con una mirada de temor, mientras que Levi ni siquiera se preocupó en responder el saludo y sólo volteo la cara haciendo que Petra se enfadase.

_-¡Oye! ¡No te hagas el sordo conmigo! Sólo trato de ser amable.-_ Dijo molesta Petra, Levi sólo bufo y murmuro. _–Levi… Levi Rivaille…- _Dijo con una cara de melancolía el azabache.

_-Yo soy Petra, encantada de conocerte Levi…- _Dijo la chica con una sonrisa hermosa y brillante sonrisa la cual hizo que Levi la observara detalladamente.

-''_Preciosa''- _La única palabra que pasaba por la mente de Levi al ver la radiante sonrisa de Petra, la cual lo miraba con esos enormes ojos color Ámbar, que brillaban lo cual los hacían lucir cada vez más bellos y vivos.

Petra se sentó al frente a él, había algo dentro de ella que pedía por conocer más a Levi, ese sentimiento se hacía más grande cuando estaba cerca de él, hacia a su corazón latir más y más, ella no creía en el amor a primera vista pero eso había cambiado después de ver sólo a Levi.

Pasaron las clases y llegó la hora de merendar, Petra sacaba su dinero para ir a comprar algo, entonces Levi se acercó a ella.

_-…¿Quieres merendar conmigo?...-_Dijo el chico azabache mirándola a los ojos.

_-Ah, ¡Claro!-_ Respondió ella regalándole una de sus preciosas sonrisas.

Llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron en la mesa que tenían más cercana , Petra fue a comprar jugo de frutas y un emparedado vegetariano, Levi compro un pan de dulce.

_-Emm…Petra…- _Dijo el chico mirando el suelo.

-_Dime Levi- _Dijo con una sonrisa.

_-¿Podrías darme tu número de celular?- _Dijo Levi un tanto sonrojado.

_-C-Claro…- _Dijo la pobre Petra tartamudeando mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un gran tono carmesí. –_Aquí tienes…-_

Levi tomo el papel que le dio Petra y en él tenía un número telefónico. Terminando de merendar se dirigieron al aula pero Levi se escabullo por el pasillo, Petra no lo puedo encontrar así que se dio por vencida y opto por regresar sola al aula.

Regresando al aula, se encontró con la profesora de Historia: Riko Brzenska. Al verla, Petra sintió un gran miedo, así que sólo se disculpó por su tardanza.

_-D-Disculpe la tardanza… yo…- _Petra no fue capaz de terminar la frase al ser interrumpida por la profesora.

_-Sólo siéntate de una buena vez. – _Dijo Riko con una expresión fría y desagradable, Petra obedeció y se sentó.

Minutos más tarde llegó Levi, ni siquiera se inmutó en pedir permiso o saludar a la profesora presente, el susodicho paso por un lado.

_-Levi…-_Musito la muchacha que lo veía con gran temor... temor a que la profesora lo retara o algo parecido.

_-¡Muchacho irrespetuoso! ¿Acaso no ves que estoy yo aquí?- _Dijo muy molesta la profesora Riko levantándose de su asiento con gran furia. –¡¿_Me puedes decir dónde estabas?!- _Le grito a Levi.

_-Eso no le incumbe a usted, vieja- _Dijo Levi con gran tranquilidad mientras hojeaba el libro.

_-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!-_ Dijo ofendida la profesora. Antes de que dijese algo más Petra se levantó de su asiento.

-_El… estaba en el baño, listo- _Dijo Petra mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

La profesora ignoro la objeción de Petra y miraba con gran ira a Levi.

_-Tú… iras conmigo al terminar la clase…-_Dijo apuntando a Levi.

Al terminar la clase Levi se levantó y siguió a la Profesora cuando alguien jalo su camisa. –_Levi… No hagas enojar más a la profesora, por favor… -_Dijo la pobre muchacha sollozando. –_No te preocupes Petra, por cierto… te espero en campus, donde están los cerezos- _Dijo Levi mientras acariciaba los dedos de Petra. – _Adiós…-_ Le dijo Levi a Petra.

**Petra salió del allí y se dirigió al campus, espero a Levi hasta que llegó.**

Se quedó observando detenidamente los pétalos rosas que caían de los hermosos árboles de cerezo, pues obviamente la vista era aún más bella, estábamos en pleno abril, sólo se podía presenciar un espectáculo así una vez en la vida.

El viento golpeaba su hermoso rostro, ella miraba el radiante sol y eso hacia brillar aún más sus lindos ojos. A lo lejos se escucharon las pisadas de alguien, al parecer venia corriendo, Petra se percató que Levi es el que corría a lo lejos, se volteo para mirarle.

-_''Qué hermosa es…''- _Pensó Levi observando como el viento revoloteaba el corto cabello de Petra. _–Perdona la tardanza, esa vieja… tsk…-_ Se disculpo pero a la vez maldecía a Riko.

_-Está bien, no es nada- _Respondió Petra_. –Entonces… ¿Qué querías decirme- _Pregunto Petra incrédula.

_-Yo…Quisiera invitarte a comer después de clase- _Respondió Levi mientras sus mejillas cambiaban a un color carmesí, era muy notable su expresión. _-¿Q-Qué te parece?- _Agregó este.

_-¡Sí! Me encantaría ir contigo, Levi.- _Dijo Petra sonriente pero a la vez sonrojada.

**Después de clases…**

Petra esperaba a Levi sentada en un sillón que estaba afuera de la oficina, así es, Levi fue llevado con un Superior por su actitud hacia la Profesora Brzenska. Quien minutos después salió del despacho y detrás de ella venia Levi furioso, por cierto.

_-Vamos Petra- _Ordenó este sin mirarla.

-_Ah… S-Sí…- _Dijo Petra mientras caminaba detrás de él. _–Levi…-_ Musito cabizbaja la chica.

Se dirigieron hacia un restaurante de comida rápida que quedaba cerca de la Preparatoria, allí ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, hasta que Levi rompió ese silencio tan espantoso.

-_Petra… sé que esto puede sonar raro, pero… siento que tú y yo nos conocemos desde vidas pasadas y creo que siento algo por ti…- _Dijo Levi mirándola a los ojos seriamente.

_-L-Levi…- _Petra se sonrojo demasiado al oír esas palabras. _–Y-Yo también lo siento Levi… siento que, entre tú y yo hay más que una simple amistad…-_Dijo Petra aún más roja, tan roja como un tomate.

Al salir de ese restaurante de comida rápida caminaron juntos a casa, Levi estaba muy pegado al lado de Petra, lo cual le permitía tocarla indirectamente acariciando su cálida y suave mano, pero Petra tomo la mano de Levi como si fueran una pareja oficial.

**Al llegar a la casa de Petra…**

_-Muchas gracias por acompañarme Levi…- _Dijo Petra con una sonrisa pequeña pero muy linda. –_Te veré mañana, o quizá en mis sueños…- _Dijo mientras se sonrojada.

_-Adiós Petra…- _Se despidió Levi regresándole la misma sonrisa. Petra tomo su mano y lo detuvo. –_E-Espera Levi…- _Musito Petra acercándose a él para darle un suave pero lindo beso en la mejilla.

_-Hasta Luego Levi…- _Dijo Petra despidiéndose de Levi.

_**Que les pareció shiquillos uwu**_

_**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que muchos de los personajes secundarios aparecen en el primer fanfic xD La razón es que quería enfocarme más en LevixPetra y pos los otros personajes nomás hacen relleno allí :v No es que los odie (**__**La verdad sí)**__** ni nada de eso. Y pues nosé cuantos caps tenga uwu pues casi no tengo tiempo y cuando tengo me da flojera :'D POR CIERTO! Aún no viene el lemon 7u7 todo viene a su tiempo tampoco hay mucho romance pues esto apenas empieza y pues EL LEMON3 vendrá después como ya dije y vuelvo a mencionar :v y como soy una pervertida nivel DIOS será fácil para mi escribir las partes Lemon 7/w/7 Dejen sus Reviews :0 Plz!**_

_**Se despide LovelySora~**_

_**Adiós gente :´D **_

LovelySora odia LevixHanji asi que no escriban algo sobre eso, ah y por cierto eviten su tormenta de arena plz.


	2. La cita bajo el Arcoíris de los Sueños I

**La cita bajo el Arcoíris de los sueños **

**Parte I**

**Hola regresé SHÓ! Buajajajaja… Bueno no, regresé con la parte 2 del primer fanfic que hice x'DD (Mátenme, por favor) Sólo recibi 2 reviews ;w; Pero bueno algo es algo :'vvvv**

**Sin más preámbulos comencemos…**

* * *

><p>Levi caminaba bajo las luces que alumbraban la oscura noche, ahogado en sus pensamientos de ''<em> ¿Quién sería capaz de enamorar al amargado Levi?'' <em>El mismo sabía que lo llamaban ''La roca sin sentimientos'' pero eso no le importaba; podían llamarlo como quisieran, al fin y al cabo el los ignoraba. Mientras se adentraba a la oscura noche él no tenía una pisca de miedo, ¿Miedo? ¿Levi conocía el miedo? No lo creo, Por fin llegó a su destino; una casa algo pequeña pero bastante cómoda para Levi, por desgracia él no vivía junto a sus padres, si no, con sus tíos: Nanaba y Mike, sus padres murieron cuando él tenía 4 años de edad su madre Elizabeth Campbell, una mujer de piel pálida, cabello rizado color cobre, y esos ojos grises llenos de alegría, y ganas de vivir, nativa de Inglaterra y allí conoció al padre de Levi; Raiko Rivaille, un hombre japonés que fue a estudiar a Inglaterra y después de conocer a Elizabeth casarse en Japón, él fue un hombre de mirada fría, cabellos azabache, ojos pequeños negros. Tras una discusión que hubo entre la pareja cuando Levi tenía 2 años decidieron darse ''tiempo'' para pensar lo sucedido, el señor Rivaille conoció a una mujer 4 años menor que él llamada Ayari Ackerman mantuvieron una relación, unos meses después Ayari quedó embarazada dando a luz a una niña con el nombre de Mikasa; una niña con rasgos más asiáticos que su medio hermano Levi, cabello negro lacio y ojos oscuros. La mamá de Levi murió de una enfermedad que fue acabando con ella lentamente, mientras que su padre y Ayari murieron en un choque automovilístico una tarde lluviosa, la hermana de Elizabeth decidió encargarse de sus 2 sobrinos ya que, ella no podía concebir, los criaron desde que son unos niños, Levi considera a Mikasa como una completa hermana, aunque los lazos de sangre no sean totalmente parecidos es su hermana a final de cuentas. Levi salió de sus pensamientos y abrió la puerta.

-_Estoy en casa…- _Susurró y cerró la puerta quitándose los zapatos para entrar.

-_Ah! Hermano, que bien que regresas mamá fue a comprar la cena y papá aún no llega- _Dijo Mikasa lavando los trastos esbozándole una sonrisa a su hermano –_Pero creo que quedo algo de lo que yo comí, sube a tu habitación y o te llamo cuando esté hecha.- _Agregó Mikasa secándose las manos en una toalla.

Mikasa llamaba a Nanaba y Mike ''Padres'' puesto que ella ha vivido la mayoría de su vida junto a ellos, junto a ellos aprendió valores, la humildad y a ser servicial, Mikasa se preocupaba mucho por los demás antes que ella.

-_Ah… está bien…-_ Respondió Levi subiendo las escaleras, cuando entro a su habitación se lanzó a la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana desde que Levi y Petra se conocieron y se hicieron más cercanos al punto que iban a estudiar juntos a casa, Petra se convirtió en la delegada de clase, ella debutaba con su belleza e inocencia ¿Quién no se enamoraría de alguien tan linda como Petra? No lo sé, pero ninguno de los chicos tenía oportunidad de hablarle a Petra ya que Levi siempre la cuidaba, algunos se preguntaban si eran pareja lo cual ellos negaban sonrojados cada vez les preguntaban. Ahora Petra estaba en la sala de delegados discutiendo sobre unos temas que beneficiarían a la escuela.<p>

_-Yo propongo que deberíamos poner una barra de bocadillos durante los recesos, ¿No creen?- _Propuso Erd. –_Así, las personas que se quedan trabajando en las aulas podrán ir por bocadillos._

_-Quizá Erd tenga razón, sería una buena idea- _Respondió Petra con cierta timidez.

_-No creo que sea buena idea, se acabaría pronto, aquí todos son unos glotones- _Dijo Aurou con tono cortante.

_-¿Qué les parece si ponemos botellas de agua en los casilleros de deportes?- _Opino Gunter algo emocionada.

_-¿Eso no sería usurpar? No podemos hacer eso, mejor pongamos cajas llenas de botellas- _Respondió Erd algo desconcertado

_-Emm…- _Petra dijo timida mientras alzaba la mano. –_Las botellas siempre han estado…_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- _Pregunto Gunter.

_-Pues… Levi está en el club de deportes y siempre que lo acompaño allí está la caja con botellas… así que…- _Contesto Petra mientras se sonrojaba.

Pasaron los minutos, dieron el toque de salida y Petra se había quedado ayudando con unos papeles, como era de costumbre Levi la esperaba para ir juntos de regreso a casa.

-_Demonios… ¿Dónde te metiste Petra?- _Maldijo Levi en voz baja mirando su reloj.

De repente se veía una sombra que se acercaba más y más a Levi.

-_L-Lo siento Levi! Tuve que ayudar con unos papeles a Gunter, Lo siento!- _Dijo jadeante por la pérdida de aire mientras corría.

_-Tsk… no importa, vámonos de una vez- _Se quejó Levi dándole la espalda a Petra adelantándose.

_- O-Oye espera! Levi!- _Jadeo Petra siguiendo a Levi

Llegaron a la casa de Petra pero antes de que esta entrara a su hogar Levi tomo su mano.

_-Bueno… nos vemos mañana Levi!- _Se despidió de Levi con una gran sonrisa.

_-E-Espera Petra…- _La detuvo Levi tomándola de la mano.

_-¿Q-Qué pasa Levi?-_ Dijo Petra sonrojándose por la acción del azabache.

_-Tú.. .¿Q-Quisieras ir a una cita conmigo?- _Agregó Levi escondiendo su rostro sonrojado.

_-¡Me encantaría!- _Contesto Petra a tal petición con una gran sonrisa. -¿_Dónde nos vemos? ¿Cuándo será?_

_-Ehh…- _Contestó Levi, el no esperaba tal reacción y tantas pregunta lo asfixiaban – _Ehh… ¿Te parece bien el sábado a las 6? Nos veremos en el parque de Venecia- _Sonrió Levi, esa sonrisa sonrojo a Petra, nunca lo había visto sonreír, y eso la hacía feliz.

_-Entonces el sábado a las 6 en punto, allí te veré Rivaille- _Menciono Petra entrando a su hogar… esperen, ¿Lo llamo por su apellido? Era la primera vez que lo llamaba así.

-_Adiós Ral…- _Musito Levi, mencionar eso hizo a Levi sentirse nostálgico ¿Acaso no era la primera vez que la llamaba por su apellido? ¿Enserio?

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely: Brandon! Digo Batman! Acabo de actualizar la serie bebé! U3U<strong>

**Branduchis: KHÉÉÉ!**

**Jeje, es neta chavos.**

**Aquí termina la primera parte porque tengo flojera y soy bien honesta la vdd.**

**Branduchis quiere algo y nos amistad 7u7**

**Branduchis: Te hamo Lovely con todo mi kokoro (?**

**Lovely: Ainss! u/u**

**Reviews? Nada :c oc**


	3. La cita bajo el Arcoíris de los Sueños 2

**La cita bajo el Arcoíris de los sueños ll**

**Jejeje regresé con la segunda parte de esta hermosa historia u3u (No Lofli, no) :'v bueno hoy es sábado(? [Y a quién le importa?] no tengo nada por decir asi que :**

¿Enserio? ¿Enserio ella había aceptado ir a una cita con Levi? No lo creo, y mucho menos Levi, Petra era un amor de persona, era linda, tierna, amigable, educada y SOBRE TODO hermosa. Nunca Levi se había enamorado así que no sabía y estaba enamorado de Petra o no ¿Y qué si lo estaba? Al parecer no había nadie que se opusiera. Por favor, los dos estaban enamorados; Sólo que ellos aun no se daban cuenta, pero ¿Qué se siente esta enamorado? Pero en primer lugar, ¿Qué demonios es estar enamorado?.

Pensar eso hacía a Levi frustrar aún más, alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras llegaba a casa: Su hermana Mikasa, estaba afuera de casa, al parecer esperaba a alguien, tenía un vestido blanco que le quedaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, mangas cortas, y un moño con un listón debajo de los pechos, sus zapatos tenía brillos color plata con un moño y esa mirada tan linda de siempre, al parecer llego la persona que esperaba; un chico que llegaba corriendo de cabello corto, y unos enormes ojos azules, no estaba tan formal como Mikasa pero vi como una llama de amor y de dulzura abrió sus ojos esbozando una gran sonrisa, me quede mirando la escena la cual me hacía feliz, nunca había visto a Mikasa así de feliz. Luego, conversaron un poco y se fueron: Mikasa lo tomaba del brazo mientras sonreía.

Entre a mi habitación y tome mi celular, ni siquiera supe porque lo tome pero al momento lo cerré, alguien toco la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar y yo asentí:

_-''Levi, la cena está servida''- _Menciono su tía Nanaba quién tenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta pero antes de salir miro a Levi algo preocupada así que se atrevió a preguntarle –_Levi, ¿Sucede algo? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea._

_-…- _Levi se quedó mudo pero hablo algo demasiado bajo para los oídos de Nanaba – _Invite a una chica a una cita…- _musito.

_-¡¿QUÉ?! E-Enserio Levi! Eso es fabuloso! Y dime, ¿A dónde la llevaras? Puedo darte algunas ideas de restaurantes e incluso puedo comprarte un traje!- _Respondió Nanaba muy contenta.

_-A-ahh…-_Dijo Levi confundido por lo sucedido no tenía idea de que contestar ya que eso lo confundió demasiado.

-_Lo siento, me sobrepase es solo que me siento como una verdadera madre- _Se disculpó Nanaba con una mirada llena de tristeza.

-_No importa… mejor ayúdame a buscar un buen restaurante-_ Dijo Levi para quitarle esa mirada a su tía Nanaba.

_-Pues llévala al Gran Monasterio! Allí tuve mi primera cita con Mike, así que espera! Llamaré para hacer la reservación!- _Dijo Nanaba muy emocionada.

Nanaba hizo la reservación para el sábado a las 6 p.m. Levi, por su lado estaba preocupado no sabía que hacer; ¿Y sí todo salía mal en la cita? ¿Y sí Petra lo rechaza?.

Al llegar al restaurante Levi fue el primero en llegar, estaba vestido con una camiseta de vestir azul y unos pantalones negros, iba muy formal. A lo lejos vio una chica que venía muy hermosa y que sobresaltada de las demás personas que iban a su lado. Era Petra, llevaba un vestido con la parte superior blanca con un fajo gris y la parte inferior una falda azul que estaba larga por detrás y corta por delante, unos tacones plateados que dejaban ver sus hermosos y delicados pies, un bolso azul cielo, y un listón en el cabello, pero lo que más brillaba de ella eran sus ojos y sus labios pintados de rojo-anaranjado que no estaba tan fuerte de pigmentación pero aun así lucia hermosa. Entraron juntos al restaurante donde los llevaron a la mesa que se les asigno; miraron el menú pero al parecer llego un mesero y les sirvió un plato enorme de comida que se veía exquisita.

_-Woow…- _Dijo Levi impresionado por el platillo.

_-¡Ah! ¡Se ve delicioso! Vamos a comerlo Levi!- _Grito impresionada Petra e invito a Levi a probarlo junto.

_-¡Sí!- _Anuncio Levi que junto a Petra hundieron el tenedor a la comida y lo comieron.

_-¡Ahh! ¡Mira Levi parecemos Burgueses!- _Dijo Petra al saborear la comida que junto a ese comentario la gente comenzó a reír.

Salieron del Restaurant riendo sobre lo que habían hablado, Levi antes de que se diera cuenta estaba riendo ¡Demonios! Se dejó llevar por la encantadora risa de la chica. Cuando se dio cuenta dejo de reír y la chica también, lo veía con un rostro de confusión e inocencia.

-_Petra…- _Murmuro el joven de cabellos negros con un rostro colorado y los ojos mirando hacia otro lado.

_-Dime…- _Respondió la chica mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos haciéndola sonrojar demasiado.

_-Y-Yo… me la p-pase m-muy b-bien a tu lado… y-y pues…-_ Tartamudeo el chico rascándose la nuca aún sonrojado y la mirada hacia otro lado, metió su mano a su bolsillo izquierdo tratando de buscar algo cuando se percató de lo que ''_buscaba_'' no estaba dentro de su bolsillo. Así que trato de improvisar para no alterar a la chica y esta le preguntara '' ¿_Sucede algo Levi-kun?''. _

Llevó a Petra a un parque donde había una linda iluminación y demasiada tranquilidad, le dijo que haría una llamada y enseguida volvía.

-_Mi-Mikasa…?- _Trató de identificar la voz el chico.

_-[Sí, ¿Qué sucede hermano?]- _Respondió la hermana del joven desde el teléfono.

-_Hazme un gran favor…_

_._

.

.

.

.

.

A los pocos minutos Petra se preocupó por Levi, decidió ir a donde él fue a realizar la llamada… E-Esperen… ¿L-Lo que ella veía era cierto?... Observo a Levi abrazando a una chica de piel blanca, ojos grises, cabello negro corto aproximadamente a la altura de los hombros y una… una sonrisa que a Petra le dolió tanto el corazón, era una mezcla de emociones, rabia, tristeza, engaño, mentira, celos, amargura y enojo. Esa maldita sonrisa que hizo que Petra tomara la carta que le había escrito a Levi y la pisoteara para después salir corriendo con el corazón destrozado y algunas lagrimillas rebeldes que salieron cuando ella estaba tratando de ser fuerte y no llorar. Esto hizo llamar la atención haciendo que se separara de su hermana para ver lo ocurrido cuando se percató de que Petra iba corriendo y ya estaba alejada de ellos, entonces Levi tomo el collar que su hermana le había traído, obviamente era un regalo para Petra, era un hermoso collar plateado con un pequeño ámbar. Tomo la cajita y se fue rápidamente tratando de alcanzar a Petra.

_-¡Aléjate de mí! Sólo me usaste…-_ Le gritó Petra aun corriendo con la voz un poco quebrada.

_-¡No sé de qué hablas! Yo no te usado- _Le respondió confundido el chico al decir esto la chica se frenó en seco y el solo choco contra su espalda.

-_Como dices eso… lo vi todo… esa chica…- _Mascullo cabizbaja la chica con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y no pudo terminar la frase ya que se formó un nudo en su garganta al recordar esa escena tan pero tan dolorosa.

-_¿Qué chica? ¿De qué demonios hablas Petra?- _El chico se desesperó un poco y cuestiono a Petra y esta se volteó dejando ver sus enormes ojos llenos de lágrimas pero a la vez… hermosos y con un brillo perfecto.

_-Esa chica a la que abrazaste…- _Rebelo Petra.

_-¿Ella? Ella es mi hermana- _Bufó Levi colocándose una mano en la cintura.

_-¿Q-Qué…?- _Al saber esto Petra se sintió la persona más idiota y torpe del mundo ¿Cómo no lo pensó? Quizá debió haberle preguntado sobre ella antes de formar tanto escándalo, demonios ''Ella'' era su hermana. – _Que torpe soy…-_Agregó y la chica derramo aún más lágrimas.

-_Petra… olvidemos de eso…- _Dicho esto el joven metió su mano al bolsillo sacando la cajita y se la ofreció a la chica.

_-¿E-E-Es para mí?- _Sonrojada y confundida tartamudeo Petra, les apuesto que estaba tan sonrojada que le salía humo por los oídos.

_-Sí… ¿Qué no ves?- _Respondió seco el chico mirando hacia otro lugar.

_-G-Gracias…- _Tomo la cajita y la abrió cuando lo miro un gran brillo rodeo sus ojos y abriéndolos como platos. –_Levi… es… hermoso…no debis…- _La chica no pudo terminar porque unos carnosos labios chocaron contra los suyos, varios segundos después sintió como esos labios le pedían a gritos abrir su boca y así empezar una guerra de lenguas, ella accedió y dejo que la lengua del chico recorriera cada parte de su boca, lo abrazó pegándolo a ella y cerro sus ojos, era un momento único era como si el tiempo se detuviera y no había nada ni nadie que los separa. Eso sí, la falta del miserable aire se presenció, en esos instantes era miserable; pero era algo vital para la vida humana.

-_Levi…-_

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA :v termino el capítulo en la mejor parte(? [No Lovely, de hecho nadie lee tu fic] :'( **

**Lovely: Branduchis acabo de actualizar**

**Batman: y ami que? **

**A K KVRON :'( **

**Nos vemos la próxima [ No lovely, ustedes no se pueden ver y mucho menos leer tu mierda de fic, matate o algo]**

**La verdad soy una floja escribir esta parte además la escuela + tareas + Branduchis + Gripe + Tristeza + Nicolás + Poca creatividad + Coca-cola + comida = Lovely :v**


	4. Amar el Mañana

**AMAR EL MAÑANA**

**ChanChanChan después de 1 mes sin subir un capitulo aquí regresamos xddddddd soy bien trull uwu pero esque estaba de floja D: además entregar el trabajo final, completar tareas que me faltaban y eso me tomo un mes (? Si la vdd.**

_-Mmh… l-lo siento…-_Levi se despegó de los deliciosos labios de Petra.

_-N-No importa…-_ Se tocó los labios y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

_-T-Tú me…-_Tartamudeo Levi rascándose la nuca.

_-Y tú a mí...-_Petra termino la frase.

_-¿E-Enserio?-_Los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par.

_-S-Sí…-_Asintió sonrojada y se acercó más a él para tomarlo del cuello y de nuevo estamparlo en sus labios.

No quería… No quería, que ese momento se acabara jamás quería quedarse pegado a los labios de Petra para toda su eternidad. Pero la falta del aire se hizo presente haciendo que ambos se alejaron.

_-P-Petra…-_Masculló Levi colocando su lengua por el cuello de Petra.

_-A-Ah…. N-no… A-Ahhh…-_Jadeo Petra.

Levi quito su lengua del cuello de la chica y la comenzó a abrazar. Caminaron de la mano a casa sonrojados y felices por ambos ser correspondidos.

**Levi POV**

Habían pasado 4 días desde aquel hermoso día. Este día era Miércoles y Petra no había aparecido en el salón quizá llegó tarde o quizá… este enferma ¡Pero ella es Petra y es fuerte! Bueno quizá salió a algún lugar, no creo que sea grave.

Supongo que iré a casa de Petra a ver como esta.

Por fin mi tortura sin Petra había acabado, pude ir a la casa de Petra pero para mí puta suerte nadie abría la puerta, pero era algo bueno, quizá no fue porque salió de la ciudad como sus padres aman viajar.

Quise llamarla pero tampoco contesto ¡Demonios parece que este día no quiere que sepa nada de Petra! Le llame tantas veces pude; pues mi saldo se acabó. Pero mañana será otro día.

Por fin, quizá hoy se vea a Petra, me dirigí al salón con la esperanza de verla; pero tampoco estaba. Quizá llegue muy temprano. Espere y espero y nunca llegó demonios sí que era fastidioso esto.

De nuevo fui a su casa pero antes de tocar al timbre me asome a la ventara para ver a alguien y no quedar como un retrasado. Por suerte vi a su padre quién también me vio y se dirigió a abrirme, me dejo pasar y me dijo que Petra estaba en casa de su prima Sasha y que volvería este fin de semana.

Bueno, al menos un peso de encima ¡No lo mal interprete! No es que no quiera ver a Petra si no que me quite la despreocupación de que le pase algo, y así transcurrió la semana.

**FIN DEL POV Y COMIENZO DEL POV DE PETRA**

Me siento muy feliz de volver a ver a mi prima Sasha, ella es un poco hiperactiva y sobretodo le encantan las patatas, he escuchado que algunos vecinos la llaman ''La Loca de las Patatas'' o ''La chica Patata'' además de que es una chica entusiasta y graciosa. Pero todo cambio el jueves por la mañana…. Me desperté pues sentí como me dolía la espalda, tórax y pecho un dolo indescriptible, me costaba respirar y cada vez que trataba de hacerlo me dolía el pecho. Me levante con dificultad y me dirigí al baño talvez dormí mal o algo así, pero en verdad dolía demasiado así que de repente me entraron unas ganas de toser y cuando lo hice puede ver sangre. Me asuste demasiado así que corrí hacia la habitación de mis tíos pero en eso me sentía mal pero muy mal no podía seguir corriendo y caí desmayada. Cuando desperté sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi cabeza, pero no dolor de algún golpe; no, un dolor de cabeza intenso acercándose a la migraña, levante mi mano y pude ver tubos y parches blancos abrí mis ojos y me levante con respiración agitada cuando aún me dolía el pecho, me ardía la garganta así que toque mi cuello y puede notar que estaba inflamado me asuste como nunca.

Vi que alguien abrió la puerta, note que eran mis padres con un rostro triste y preocupado entraron y me abrazaron; y respondí el abrazo pero un doctor estaba detrás de ellos. Pensé que me dejarían salir pero este llamo a mis padres y salieron del allí cerrando la puerta, no pude escuchar que les habían dicho pero por la ventana pude notar que mi madre se soltó a llorar y mi padre la abrazaba consolándola, sabía que algo me pasaría… y no era algo bueno… Mi padre entro con lágrimas y me dijo algo lo cual no pude entender pues por mi mente pasaban todos los momentos lindos y tristes haciendo que unas lágrimas y gritos escaparan de mi garganta.

Pero sólo una persona se me vino a la mente…

…Levi…

_-__Hija… n-no quiero decirte esto… no puedo…-_Mi padre comenzó a llorar y yo solo lo consolé –_Te han…-_Mi padre murmuro algo bajo pero mis oídos lo alcanzaron a escuchar…

''…_**Te han detectado… cáncer de pulmón… y está avanzado…'' **_

No… ¡Eso es mentira! ¡No quiero vivir así! Lágrimas inundaron mis ojos no paraban de salir, gritos y sollozos salían de mi garganta desgarrándola… el doctor entro y trato de calmarme… puede ver que mi madre también lloraba como yo y algunas personas fuera del cuarto me observaban con pena, dolor y tristeza. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué demonios hice mal para merecer esto?! ¡¿Acaso no puedo ser feliz?!

''_**El final de la felicidad se aproxima…''**_

¿Acaso ser feliz es mucho pedir? Me sentía enojada, triste, con rabia a mí misma. Los doctores me dijeron que era genético, mi abuelo paterno había fallecido de cáncer del pulmón y cuando mi padre nació le dieron cuidados extremos los cuales yo no tuve; pues pensaron que yo no los padecería ya que cuando era niña siempre estuve fuerte y sana. Me llevaron al laboratorio de rayos X donde me metieron a una enorme caja la cual me quemaba para detectar la masa o la mancha del cáncer en mis pulmones.

Cuando estaba descansando recibí una llamada, pudo observar que era de Levi así que conteste:

_[Hola…]_

_-Hola…-_Conteste con una pequeña sonrisa.

_[Tengo que quejarme, tu padre dijo que llegarías el fin de semana, es martes y aún no has llegado]_

Comencé a sollozar sacando algunas lágrimas.

_[¿Está todo bien?]_

_-¿P-Puedes venir a verme…?-_Pregunte aun sollozando.

_[Claro, dime donde estas]_

Le di la dirección y el colgó.

**FIN DEL POV DE PETRA Y COMIENZO DEL POV DE LEVI**

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta llegar a la estación de autobuses, Mierda me sentía tan mal al punto que sentí un nudo en mi garganta, tenía que llorar no quería que le pasara nada a Petra.

El autobús llegó y subí, tardé unos 10-15 minutos hasta llegar al hospital y me acerque con la enfermera.

_-L-La paciente… Petra Ral…-_Pregunte sin aire.

_-Así… está en el quinto piso, cuarto 57-_ Contesto mirando una tabla donde se encontraban los pacientes.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y pude escuchar sollozos de personas, tanto como niño pidiendo a sus madres. Eso fue tan aterrador y doloroso.

Encontró el cuarto y lo abrió sin siquiera tocar, notó al padre de Petra entregándole un vaso de agua. Petra se percató y lo miro con ojos muy abiertos… los cuales se pusieron cristalinos avisando que lloraría.

_-Levi…-_Me llamó.

_-Petra…-_Musite.

Entre corriendo y la abracé me sentí reconfortado pero me dolía verla en esa cama y en un hospital.

**Buaaaaaaah :v bad end Petra bye bye uwu**

**Pocos entenderan porque puse habitación 57 jajajaja :v que mala soy xkhjskjhssd.**

**LovelySora.**


End file.
